


Rear-Marshal Commander Fox, Attending the Republic Day Ball, 18 Elona 981 PRR (Fanart)

by countessofbiscuit



Series: Let Me Count The Ways [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Coruscant, Coruscant Guard, Fanart, Foxiyo - Freeform, GAR - Freeform, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Galas, Gen, Military Uniforms, Worldbuilding, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit
Summary: The luxury suede gloves, much finer than standard-issue, were a gift from one outgoing Senator from Pantora.Right-click the image in another tab for Fox in all his greying-at-the-temples detail.
Series: Let Me Count The Ways [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866736
Kudos: 19





	Rear-Marshal Commander Fox, Attending the Republic Day Ball, 18 Elona 981 PRR (Fanart)

He wears the full dress uniform of the Coruscant Guard — tunic and tailored trousers of grey superfine gaberwool with red facings and stripes, and red and white lethris belt with titanium furniture — and the silver epaulettes of a clone commander of marshal rank.

His honors and decorations are as follows:

Sash, sash badge and breast star of The Chancery Service Order: awarded for exceptional personal service to the Office of the Chancellor (appointments made at the Chancellor’s sole discretion; the color of the sash was changed from blue to red after Supreme Chancellor Palpatine’s reelection).

Neck badge of The Republic Merit Order: awarded for distinguished service to the welfare or prosperity of the Galactic Republic (appointments made the Chancellor’s recommendation and approved by the Ministry of State).

Aiguillette and ceremonial scomp cylinder of military aide to the Supreme Chancellor.

Medals, from left to right, according to the Order of Wear:

Star of Coruscant: one of the Republic’s founding “seals of service”, this combat medal is awarded for outstanding bravery (Awarded for Operation Luster, in which Separatist terrorist cells, criminal gangs, and a droid infestation were neutralized and cleared from The Works)

Coruscant Defense Medal: for meritorious service to the security of Coruscant (Recommended by Honor Salima, commanding officer of the Coruscant Home Defense Fleet)

Scarlet Spear: for wounds received in service of the Republic Senate (The pursuit of Ziro Desilijic Tiure)

Sapphire Spear: for acts of exemplary heroism in service of the Republic Senate (Awarded twice, for life-saving actions during the Malastare Tragedy and for the operation to thwart the kidnapping of Senator Paige-Tarkin)

*Silver Wheel: for acts of conspicuous gallantry in the face of the enemy (Awarded for action against Death Watch forces in the Battle of Taung Heights)

*Republic Heart: for wounds received in combat (The Battle of Taung Heights)

*Silver Star: for exceptional leadership on active duty (Recommended by Iri Camas, Jedi General and Director of Special Operations)

(*) denotes medals issued only to GAR personnel, which are struck and awarded by the Department of Defense.

**Author's Note:**

> The luxury suede gloves, much finer than standard-issue, were a gift from one outgoing Senator from Pantora.  
> Right-click the image in another tab for Fox in all his greying-at-the-temples detail.


End file.
